


Open the door

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been searching her, wanting to say that you understand what she is felling, wanting to assure her that she is not alone. And when she finally looks at you you realizes that you have already said those things as well as she said that so long ago that it is ridiculous how much you both have been saying the same thing way before everything collapsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They aren't mine

Emma knocks the door and waits until you open it and when you see her you don’t feel any more than relief because you were thinking that maybe she could be there, in front of your porch, like she is right now. Because you had heard the stories, you had heard about the fear that is now lurking in Storybrooke, making the good people think that their savior isn’t worthy anymore of that title.

You have been listening and you have been calling her, at first telling yourself that it is only for Henry’s sake but when the hours pass and you still had nothing you realize that is not for Henry anymore but because of yourself.

And when you feel inside of your bones the magic that it’s bathing the place in waves of energy you know that she is trying to control what she had been granted with, you know that she is already feeling that panic that you felt when you weren’t much younger than her and the simple memories of that leaves you breathless.

You know that you should be doing something with Robin, and Marian and that frozen corpse that looks now like a reminder of your own decisions but you can’t read another single word and you can’t put up with Robin’s speeches about what he wants and what he deserves because you can feel Emma’s sobs, Emma’s desperation and you want to be there and tell her that she isn’t going anywhere, that she is safe with her, that she doesn’t need to be afraid of the power that she has, that she is better, that she is special.

And that is what she keeps telling herself when two days pass and Emma’s magic is still in the air but with no one to link it, and that is what you try to say into her voice mail, hoping that she would return to Storybrooke, return to you.

So when you finally open your door and she is there, looking at you with her cheeks eyes and nose red because of her tears and with her lips trembling, trying to not break herself in front of you you simply said nothing because you already have said more than you ever thought that you could say to her, and when she finally enters into your home, asking in a low voice that you don’t need to wake up Henry you simply embrace her and let her relax.

Because maybe you don’t understand about happy endings and you surely don’t believe anymore in pixie dust but you believe in respect and in the strength what  that woman had shown to you.

“We will figure this out” you found yourself saying and when Emma simply sighs you keep hugging her not wanting to detach yourself from her, not now at least.

And, maybe, not ever.


End file.
